Mutant Graveyards of Doom!
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Auuugh . . . What happened to Nack? He's battling ghosts, MegaVolt, and a wandering headstone! LOL, just a lil bit of nonsense I wrote, but kind reviews are appreciated.


Sonic the Hedgehog  
Mutant Graveyards of Doom!  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Notes: Nackie is Sega's!! Megavolt is Disney's, and the Mutant Graveyard, wandering ghosts, octopus leg pit, and walking headstone belong to Neopets.com . . . I think . . . It was a pretty fun (and funny) lil ol' game, so I decided to write a fic about it and plop Nackie in it! ;) Oh, and of course, "Nevermore!" in relation to ravens belongs to Edgar Allen Poe ^_^  
  
  
What happened? Where am I??!  
  
I can feel the grass poking in me sharply, and it feels like a shadow's over me. . . . And it's cold. I don't just mean cold like when it rains or snows—I mean like a chill that envelopes you and you can't get rid of it, no matter how hard you try.  
  
I can't seem to make my eyes open, so I just keep laying there, wondering where the heck I've wound up this time. I don't even remember being knocked out or something like that. I was just . . . Where was I? Oh yeah . . . I was in Liberty Park in Salt Lake City. That's the last thing I can recall. I know Liberty Park ain't the best place to go wanderin' after midnight, but that's kinda what made me want to explore it while I'm here in Utah. See, I've been hired as a sniper for the Olympics, just in case there's terrorist trouble. . . . Well, anyway . . . Hey, I can open my eyes now . . .  
  
I look around. "What in the . . ." I say aloud. I seem to be laying in the shadow of a large mausoleum with raven statues on it. "I'm in a cemetery!"  
  
I slowly pull myself up and lean against the massive tomb. From the looks of things, the place is pretty durn old. The gravestones are those old kind, you know, kinda stone-like, with "R.I.P." on 'em. . . . There's also some wooden cross kind, and some with statues. . . . Nothing looks newer than 1890. . . .  
  
I discover I'm kinda unsteady at the moment. I don't exactly feel like someone bashed me over the head, though, so I'm kinda confused. I grab onto a nearby gravestone before I fall over.  
  
Suddenly the durn thing comes to life! No, I'm not hallucinating. It started moving, and now it's walkin' all over place.  
  
"Alright! What kinda joke is this?" I demand to know.  
  
The only answer I get is "MUWHA-HA-HAAAA!!"  
  
Suddenly it vanishes. . . . Or so it appears. It dawns on me that it went back to being a regular, non-moving headstone.  
  
"Okayyy, I've had enough of this durn place, thank you very much. Now I'll just be on my way, if that's alright with you," I say to nothing in particular.  
  
Turns out it's not okay. Apparently I'm supposed to stick around and be chased by the wandering ghosts.  
  
"I'm not scared by a couple of sheets!" I yell. Maybe not, but that don't seem to make a difference to the "sheets." One of them lunges at me, and I shoot my stun gun at it. Of course, that doesn't do much good.  
  
I wind up tripping over a broken gravestone. But wait a cotton-pickin' minute . . . It wasn't broken a minute ago!!  
  
Glancing around, I notice another headstone split in two without any warning. And no one's around . . . At least, no one I can *see* . . .  
  
"Oh, an invisible vandal, eh?"  
  
I push my hat back and watch this vandal at work for a little bit longer. There's not a heck of a lot I can do about it, but it bugs me to watch someone destroy property like this . . . and I can't even see who's doing it.  
  
I hear a creaking sound above me and manage to scramble out of the way just as the walking gravestone jumps off a treebranch, presumably trying to bludgeon me to death.  
  
"I see the living ain't too popular in these parts!" I exclaim.  
  
The ravens on the mausoleum suddenly come alive and soar over me, screeching "Nevermore!" over and over. One comes dangerously close and tries to scratch my eyes out. I respond by using my stun gun . . . and instantly the raven becomes stone again.  
  
"I've had enough Tom Foolery!" I yell.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
I look up at the sound of the new voice. A giant rat is standing on top of the mausoleum, wearing one of the strangest getups I've ever seen. He's got a yellow jumpsuit, an electrical outlet on his chest, a giant battery on his back, and a plug hat on his head.  
  
"What do you want, Sparky?" I ask.  
  
That nickname has an obviously negative effect, as the rat's eyes narrow and he begins shooting electricity at me from his fingers. "Don't . . . call . . . me . . . SPARKY!!" he yells.  
  
"Ohh, you wanna play rough, eh?" I power up my stun gun, and we start a shootout right there in the cemetery, while wandering ghosts and headstones fly overhead. Before long, though, "Sparky" seems to have had enough, and he skates away on the power lines.  
  
"Now that was weird," I remark.  
  
As I try once again to take my leave of this odd place, a pit opens in the ground and octopus legs come out, reaching for me. Before I can get away, one of the durn legs wraps itself around my ankle, pulling me in closer.  
  
"Hey! I ain't no octopussy chow!" I growl, shooting it with my stun gun. Luckily, it works, and the leg lets me go.  
  
I somersault over the nearby iron fence, not bothering to try to find the gate. "If any of you try to follow me, you'll be toast!" I warn.  
  
All I get in reply is another maniacal laugh, followed by a distinctly familiar female voice saying, "Thank you for playing Mutant Graveyards of Doom. But next time, dear nephew, you won't be so lucky!" 


End file.
